Brother
by ZEXALIII
Summary: in this story Aichi has A younger brother (OC) and he joins Aichi and the others in there fight against LINK JOKER
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated anything recently you guys I've been busy on vaction and I've been working on this new story I hope you guys like it)**

A couple months after Team Q4 won the VF circuit Aichi was starting his freshman year of High school a Miyaji academy with Misaki and some one else.

"Hey Misaki." said Aichi as he was running up to her

"Good morning Aichi." said Misaki

"hey bro wait up." someone said to Aichi

"Oh sorry Victor." said Aichi

Victor is Aichi's younger brother by one year (to Emi elder brother) Victor Sendou

"Good morning victor." said Misaki

"Oh good morning Misaki." said Victor

The story with victory is that he was the same as Aichi back in grade school always getting beating up and picked on and not really having any friends. But when Aichi started playing vanguard and making friends so did Victor but Victor wasn't a vanguard fighter he was more of strategically expert coming up with strategies that Aichi and his team mates could use during both the Japanese regionals and the VF circuit. But he does wish he could learn how to play.

"Hey lets get to class you guys we don't want to be late on the first day." suggested Victory

"Good idea." said both Aichi And Misaki

After that they walked into Miyaji academy and went to their designated classes luckily Aichi and Victor were it the same class

"Good morning students. For all of you are returning students welcome back and to those new students welcome to Miyaji academy. said the principal over the loudspeaker

"Alright class lets get class started." said the teacher

**(A few hours later at the end of the school day)**

"Mr. Sendou you still haven't pick an after school activity." said one student to Aichi

"sorry I've been meaning to get around to it." said Aichi

"Well we have a lot of unique clubs here at Miyaji. Be sure to tell me what club your joining by the end of the week." said the student

"Alright." said Aichi

"And Mr. Sendou you said you were also still deciding on which club to join?" asked the student to Victor

"Correct." said Victory

"Alright please inform me when pick out your club." said The student

"Alright." said Victor as headed for the main gate

"Hey bro." said Victor as he ran towards Aichi

"What's up Victor?" asked Aichi

"your heading to cardcapital right?"

"Yes." said Aichi

"Could I accompany you?" asked Victor

"Sure." said Aichi

With that Aichi and victor were on there way to cardcapital

"Hey bro when we get to cardcapital can you teach me to play vanguard?" asked Victor

"Sure I'd be glad to." said Aichi in a happy tone

After a little more walking they reached the entrance of cardcapital

"Welcome back to cardcapital you two." said both Shin and Misaki

"Good afternoon." said both Aichi and Victor

"Victor here want's to learn how to play vanguard you guys." said Aichi

"Really?! that's great." said Misaki

"Here use this if you like it you can pay me for it later." said Shin handing Victor a constructed deck

"Alright I'll give it a go." said the excited Victor

"I'd like to learn how play as well." said someone coming into the store

"And how are you?" asked Misaki

"Naoki ishida." said Naoki


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Naoki ishida?" said a confused victor

"So you're interested in playing vanguard." said shin handing the same constructed deck to Naoki that he handed to victor

"Alright then follow me." said Aichi

Aichi lead the to standing card fight table

"You two will fight each other and I'll teach the rules along the way." said Aichi

"First put a grade Zero unit facedown on the vanguard circle." said Aichi

And both Victor and Naoki did just that

"Next put the rest of your deck in the deck zone, then draw five card from the top of the deck." said Aichi

Again both Victor and Naoki did just that

"If there are cards in your hand that you don't need and or want you can do a redraw." said Aichi

Only Victor needed the redraw Naoki was set

"To decide how go's first we'll use rock, paper, scissors." said Aichi

"Rock, paper, scissors." said Both Victor and Naoki with the winner being victor

"Now that that's done your ready to begin." said Aichi

**"STAND UP,VANGUARD!" **said both victor and Naoki

"Stone bullet Eradicator, Houki." said Both Victor and Naoki

"You start your turn drawing a card from the top of your deck, then if you have a grade 1 unit in your hand you can ride it, you may also call rearguards to the battle as long as they aren't a higher grad than your vanguard." said Aichi

"I draw and ride red river dragoon." said Victor

"You have to remember that the person going 1rst can't attack." said Aichi

"I guess that ends my turn." said Victor

"Then its my turn. I draw and ride eradicator demolition dragon." said Naoki

"When your unites attack it forces them to go into a rest position(Turn to the left)." explained Aichi

"Demolition dragon attacks red river dragoon." said Naoki

"Also when your opponent attacks your vanguard your allowed to call unites from hand to the guard circle to defend yourself." Aichi explained

"No guard." said Victor

"Also when your vanguard attacks you have to check the top of your deck for a drive trigger." said Aichi

"Alright drive trigger check." said Naoki

when he revealed the card it had a red mark in the upper left corner

"Nice pull it's a draw trigger with it you can give 5000 power to one of your units and draw a card." said Aichi

"I guess that I'll give power to demolition dragon and I draw." said Naoki

"Now since the attack made it through you'll have to check for a damage trigger Victor." said Aichi

"Damage trigger check." said Victor

The card that victor check had no trigger

"Since there's no trigger there you just the card in your damage zone and one final peace of info when your damage zone has six cards in it you lose the game." said Aichi

"well that's all I can teach you at the moment the rest you'll have to learn on your own." said Aichi

"My turn I draw and ride Eradicator thunder boom dragon, and I call Eradicator spark rain dragon and red river." said Victor

"With support from red river spark rain attacks your vanguard." said Victor

"No guard, damage check no trigger." said Naoki

"Next thunder boom dragon attacks." said Victor

"Guard." said Naoki

"Drive check, stand trigger I give all effects to spark rain." said Victor

"Spark rain attacks fro a second time." said Victor

"No guard, damage check no trigger." said Naoki

"So Victor finally started playing vanguard." said a voice from the back round

"It's about time." said a different voice but from the same location

"yah no kidding with the strategy skills he has he should of stared playing a long time ago

Aichi turned to see very familiar faces coming through the entrance

"Kamui, Miwa, Kai." said a very happy Aichi


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Victor and Naoki continued their fight and since Victor is a really good strategist he didn't make any mistakes and the turns flew by like they were nothing. But before Victor and Naoki could finish their fight Naoki grabbed the cards paid for them then ran off

"What was that about?" asked Victor

"Maybe his not interested in vanguard?" said Aichi

"I don't think so." said Miwa

"What makes you say that?" asked Aichi

"He bought the deck, so that means he intends to continue playing." stated kai

"Hey your right." said a cheerful Aichi

* * *

**(The next day at school) **

"What should we do for a club activity bro?" asked Victor

"I'm not sure." answered Aichi

"I think it would be great if we were in the same club." said Victor

"Agreed." said Aichi

A few moments later the teacher came in

"Now then pay attention students today we have a new students joining us." said the teacher

moments later a girl with long blonde hair came walking threw the door and wrote her name on the board. everyone in the class seemed to know who she was especially Victor and Aichi

"No way." said Aichi

"You have got to be kidding me." said Victor

The girl when she was finished writing her name on the board turned around and introduced herself

"Kourin tatsunagi. I just transferred I am really glad to be here." said Kourin

Comments began to spread out from "It's really her." to "I'm so glad I'm in this class!"

Kourin then glanced in the direction of Victor and Aichi and a smile appeared on his face

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." said Kourin as she bowed

"Kourin you can take the seat in the corner there." said the teacher

"Alright." said Kourin

Kourin then started walking towards her seat which was past Victor and Aichi

"Hey there how's it going?" Aichi asked Kourin as she passed by

"Better that now were in the same class Aichi." answered Kourin

"Yah I didn't expect you be in my class, crazy Yah?" said Aichi

"Hey what about me?" said an iterated Victor

"I haven't forgotten about you Victor." said Kourin

"Thank you, and it's very good to see you again Kourin." said Victor

When Victor and Aichi were done talking to Kourin all of the other males were giving them dirty looks and saying comments like " Do you think she knows him." to "How do you think they Know each other?"

Nether Victor nor Aichi talked much after that or were talked to, and Kourin was staring off into the city like she had something on her mind.

_"Why did takuto send me to this school?" _Kourin asked her self in thought

* * *

**(Later after school is close to ending) **

"Kourin I have some course material for you so if you would come me." said the teacher

"Sure no problem." Kourin said calmly

"Everyone else please keep quite and wait till the ending bell tings." said the teacher as he and Kourin exited the class

When Kourin exited the room completely Aichi and Victor thought they could relax for the time being, but they were sadly mistaken

"So how do two you Know Kourin?" asked three male students that approached them

"Are you friends or something more?" asked one of the three students

"Yah were just friends." said Aichi

"But you and Kourin are more than friends, right Aichi." said victor

All three males at that moment gave Aichi a dirty look

"What are you talking about?" asked a nervous Aichi

"She tried to help you personally when you were in trouble." said cheerful Victor

That comment made the three males even more jealous, then Aichi got an idea himself

"What are talking about Victor your the one who asked to help me?" said Aichi with a wide grin

At that moment all that anger and jealousy went directly to Victor, the brothers continued making comments at each other until the bell rang and it was time to leave the school grounds

* * *

**(Cardcapital) **

**"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" **yell a very irritated and annoyed Morikowa at Aichi and Victor

"Kourin changed schools and now you three get to hold hands in all your class!" screamed a still irritated Morikowa

"They didn't say that!" said Izaki

"But their eyes did!" said a very annoyed Morikowa

"Is it true Misaki?" asked Shin

"I haven't seen her myself but I've already heard rumors About her being seen on school grounds." answered Misaki in calm tone

Just then Kamui came in and saw that he was trying to hurt both Aichi and Victor, who he considered brothers so he ended up kicking him in the jaw and knocking me dawn to the floor and out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I never thought that Kourin would end up transferring to your school you two." said Izaki

"Your telling us." said both Aichi and Victor

"That's weird I always thought that celebrities would have private teachers." said Kami

"So Aichi, Victor you said that your school doesn't have a cardfighting club?" asked Izaki

"That's right." answered Aichi

"That's to bad we've already signed up for your schools vanguard team and If your school had one it would give us some competition." explained Izaki

"Yah." said Aichi

Just then an idea came to Aichi so he grabbed his bag and his brother and raced home as fast as they could, on their way to their house Aichi explained his plan to his brother and Victor agreed to help Aichi in any way possible.

"We are back." announced Victor and Aichi

"Welcome home you two." asked Emi

"Dinner will be ready in a minute so just relax for a bit." said Shizuka Sendou (Aichi, victor and Emi's mom)

**A/N: Not making it up it's her actual name if you don't believe me look it up! **

"Alright we'll be in our room till dinner is ready." announced Victor as he and Aichi headed upstairs

**A/N: I'm making so Aichi has a bunk bed in his room Aichi as the bottom and Victor has the top.**

"They seem to be excited about something." said Shizuka

"I now maybe they found some after school activity to join." said Emi

Both her and Shizuka chuckled a little after their conversation

Mean while up in the boys room they were drawing up some flyers for what looked like a vanguard club

"Dinners ready!" announced Emi from downstairs

"Were coming!" yelled both Aichi and Victor putting their project on hold until dinner was over

"So what were you two doing up there?" asked a curious Shizuka

"Just working on a little project." answered Victor

"What type of project?" asked their curious little sister Emi

Aichi and Victor explained what they had planed in very discreet details

"Well then I hope It go's well." said Shizuka

"I think I'll do the same hopefully Mai will help me." said Emi

"Well if Mai does decide to help you out I wish both of you the best of luck." said Victor

* * *

*Tomorrow morning*

Everything was as normal as always except for Kourin attending Miyaji

"Good morning Kourin." said one of Kourin's super fans

"How's your day so far?" asked a different super fan

Kourin just ignored the fans of hers and just continued to walk like they weren't there, she then noticed that Aichi and Victor were handing out flyers so decide to take a closer look

"Please consider joining the schools first vanguard club." announced Aichi

"Please we desperately looking for new members." said Kia

Instead of taking the flyers and considering joining the club the fellow students just threw away the flyers or were stepping on them, Someone then decided to actually took a flyer

"Thank you for taking one please con.." Kai began to say but was interrupted when he saw who took the flyer

"Kourin?!" said a surprised Kai

"You two are staring a vanguard club?" asked Kourin

"That's right." answered the brothers

"Don't you think it's a lot of work for two people?" asked Kourin

"Well we figured that if we stayed positive we're bound to get some results." answered the brother

"Ok then I'm in sign me up, I'll join your club." said Kourin

"Really that's' great!" said an energetic Aichi

just as Kourin walked away with a flyer in hand the three fan boys of Kourin's immediately decided that they wanted to join. But Kourin yelled at them saying that this club was for serious cardfighters only and anyone who wanted to join would have to beat either her, Aichi or Kia in a cardfight. the three fan boys look at the brother thinking that "This will be a peace of cake" and "They don't look that tough" Luckily for Kai he bought the constructed deck shin let him use the other day, he also bought some booster packs from the expiation set and was running Gauntlet buster dragon so he was prepared.

Then Kourin, Aichi and Victor were preparing to fight the guys trying to enter the cardfight club (most of them just wanted an excuse to hang out with Kourin)

"**STAND UP,VANGUARD!" **announced the three official members of the cardfight club

* * *

*Hours later*

Not one of the students trying out for the cardfight club managed to beat the official members

"Well that was disappointing." said Victor

"And a waste of time, not one of them managed to beat us." said Kourin

"Yah." said a some-what disappointed Aichi

"It's alright it jut means that we'll have to start the club with only the three of us." said Kourin

"Not so fast I've decided that I want o join your cardfight club." said Naoki as he slowly approached the three members

"That's awesome." said Aichi

"Does that mean that your match go you excited to play the game more?" asked Victor

"Big time." answered Naoki

"If you want to join the club then you'll have to defeat me." said Kourin

"As you wish." said Naoki pulling out his deck case

Kourin saw something In Naoki's eyes that said that she wasn't the reason he wanted to join, the two cardfighters took their places preparing for the fight

"**STAND UP, Vanguard!" **announced Naoki and Kourin

"Stone bullet Eradicator, Houki." said Naoki

"Dreaming jewel knight, tiffany." said Kourin


End file.
